Zetto
| birthday = | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 192 cm | weight = 74 kg | blood type = A- | affiliation = Noir | occupation = Leader of Noir | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Unknown | relatives = Unknown | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon King | vollstandig = Omunkiel | debut = Fanon | japanese voice = Naoya Uchida }} Zetto (ゼット・Ｚ, Zetto) is a Quincy and the leader of the mysterious organization Noir. He carries the designation of "King" (王, Ō''). Appearance Zetto has long, typically messy black hair and golden eyes. He has a slight stubble that forms a curve on each side. He is 192 cm tall and weights 74 kg. He is quite muscular. On his face, he usually carries the same expression: a stoic, yet determined look that transmits fear. His outfit resembles somehow of an inverted captain's [[wikipedia:haori|''haori]] and , as its colors are switched. The haori is also much larger than most and is torn and worn off on the bottom, just as the shihakushō. Along with those pieces, he wears: a metal headband, metal gauntlets, with blue cloth, possibly representing his Quincy lineage and metal sabatons with black socks. Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities King (全能 (キング・♔), kingu; English for "King", Japanese for "Omnipotence"): Zetto's signature Quincy ability derived from his designation in Noir; it allows him to completely weather, specifically storms. He is known for bringing rain to every place he steps on and is known as a God, due to his power to call forth lightning to strike those that defy him. The manipulation of weather is also commonly known as "atmokinesis" or even "meteoromancy". Zetto can sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated or vastly extended areas. Zetto also referred to this technique of his as Weather Control (天候制御, Tenkō Seigyo). *'Samidare' (五月雨, "Early-Summer Rain"): Zetto summons rain that covers massive areas, even being able to cover the entirety of Soul Society's Seireitei. However, this rain is unique; he infuses each and every single raindrop with his own spiritual power. Because of this, the rain is extremely attached to his senses, allowing Zetto to know where everyone he wishes to find in said area is, as well as what everyone is the covered area is doing. ]] *'Inazuma' (稲妻, "Thunder Flash"): Zetto summons forth several lightnings that he can manipulate almost freely. He proceeds to coat his arm and then his Reishi sword with lightnings and, after that, he makes a quick movement with his arm, raising the sword and releasing a thunder right on the intended targets. :*'Hiraishin' (飛雷神, "Flying Lightning Divinity"): Zetto emits lightning in the shape of a spear from clouds created by him, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. He can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. .]] Gintō Expert (銀筒, Silver tubes): Gintō, as the name indicates, are small tubes that store a Quincy's own Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power). While in the case of the Shinigami, they use Kidō Arts, the Quincy use Gintō to perform their own kind of spellcasting. For as much as it may be considered antiquated, due to the race's improvements and advancements, Gintō are still used and prove to be quite effective in battle, as each tube can perform a different type of technique. Just like in Kidō, one must activate the technique through means of a release command. As revealed during his several brawls in Soul Society, Zetto is quite proficient using the silver tubes. With a simple drop of the condensed energy contained in each of the recipients, he can perform a variety of skills, ranging from defense mechanisms, like shields or walls, to attacks, like blades or explosions. He also seems to accomplish these with the least of trouble, as he casually walked away as the attacks were unleashed upon the Shinigami. *'Sichel' (百月 ジヒエール, Jihiēru; German for "Crescent", Japanese for "One Hundred Moons"): Sichel consists of Zetto creating an invisible slash of energy shaped like a scythe from his arm, that can instantly slice to any defense weaker than a Hierro or a Blut Vene. .]] *'Folterkammer' (十天点鉄柱 フォルタチャンバー, Forutachanbā; German for "Torture Chamber", Japanese for "Ten Heavenly Points of the Iron Pillars"): Zetto releases ten Gintō tubes and forms an iron chamber that completely encases the opponent. This structure is similar to the medieval iron maiden. *'Leere' (黒炎空 リール, Rīru; German for "Emptiness", Japanese for "Black Flame Void"): Zetto utilizes the majority of his Gintō to completely rip apart the tissue of space and time, creating a black void that acts somehow like a black hole, however, with smaller and slower repercussions, as it gradually engulfs matter that exists around it. It was used in Soul Society, to create a very dangerous pathway to his headquarters. Master Archer: Immense Spiritual Power: As demonstated in numerous occasions, he possesses a massive amount of spiritual energy, that, consequently creates a proportional amount of spiritual pressure. He uses this great pressure to intimidate his opponents, as well as torture his subordinates, if these don't comply to his orders. It was stated by several Shinigami that, whenever he is around, the air feels thiner and it always seems as if there is never enough oxygen. Shadows: Using "Shadows", Zetto can disappear and use a form of teleportation that allows him to quickly leave a place, reappearing almost instantly in another. However, this skill was thought to be limited to those of the Vandenreich. It is possible that he learned this skill after stealing the majority of Soul Society data on the Vandenreich and Quincy. Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel their techniques. Zetto has mastered this ability in several different levels, having created techniques related to Blut and empowered the basic abilities that he possessed to a completely different level of skill. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Through the use of Blut, Zetto can gain superhuman defensive and offensive abilities. This is acquired by flowing through the user's blood vessels. Due to the fact that the two techniques that stem from Blut utilize different reishi systems, one can never utilize both of them at the same time. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The Blut technique that revolves around the use of the first of the reishi systems to obtain an extremely vast defense, matching the 's Hierro. It also grants those that use it great durability, making them capable of sustaining themselves in battle during much longer periods of time by fighting fatigue, as well as enduring extreme injuries, that would be, otherwise, fatal. However, this power is not ultimate nor indestructible and can be broken if sufficient power is applied. ]] ::*'Obere Hohlvene' (霊楯輪 (オーベル・ホールヴェーネ), Ōberu Hōruvēne; German for "Superior Vena Cava", Japanese for "Spirit Ring Shield"): Instead of concentrating his reishi-infused blood in a specific area of his body, Zetto absorbs an enormous amount of reishi and covers his entire Blut Vene system with them, allowing him to gain an almost indestructible defense, requiring a strong and stable Bankai to destroy it. However, he can only use it for five seconds and has quite the drawback, as he needs to wait a few minutes to reuse it. While using Obere Hohlvene, Zetto gains a blue and white aura, with a color similar to the blue flames Quincy can produce. .]] ::*'Saite' (磔刑紐 (セートー), Sētō; German for "String", Japanese for "Crucifixion Strings"): An extremely precise form of using Blut Vene; Zetto activates Blut Vene in his reishi system. He then proceeds to concentrate reishi from his hand, forming a thread that binds the opponent. He can transfer the Blut to the reishi threads, locking the opponent in a surface, as if they were crucified. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The Blut Arterie technique is responsible for the Quincy's strongest attacks, focusing therefore in their offensive skills and abilities. With this, one can even damage Shinigami that wield Bankai, and possibly Arrancar that achieved Resurrección. ::*'Aorta ' (大動脈 (アオールた), Aōruta; German and Japanese for "Aorta"): :*' Expert' (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): A complex technique utilized by adapt Quincy; Hirenkyaku is the Quincy's equivalent to the Shinigami Shunpo or the Arrancar's Sonído, although it is thought by some to surpass them in power. The user concentrates reishi particles under their feet, and then proceeds to ride them, travelling at great speeds. However, there are several variations to the technique, namely the usage of the particles to form a sort of disk under one's feet to travel in different directions with superhuman speed. Zetto created his own variation. ::*'Iketobi '(池飛び; lit. "Pond Skipping"): A technique inspired by the Fullbringers' Bringer Light speed (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"); Zetto concentrates a superior amount of reishi than in a normal Hirenkyaku, and, just as they structure, he releases them, creating a small shockwave that makes him bounce in the air itself. ::*'Unnamed Sliding Technique': Zetto creates a pathway of reishi particles that allow him to slide in any surface, being able to travel over water without falling or even walking on walls and ceilings. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a Quincy, Zetto holds the power to concentrate reishi particles and rearrange them as he desires. Because he is also part Shinigami, he has somewhat of a natural affinity to the swordsman techniques. After engaging in an immense number of battles, Zetto gained an extremely advanced level of skill when wielding a sword. He is capable of fighting on par with Captain-level Shinigami, some or even most of the times overwhelming them. He is taken in high regards, even among Shinigami and Arrancar, and gained a reputation all around the worlds after conquering several different territories by himself, most of these times with a sword alone. He has abilities of the highest caliber, and developed fighting methods and techniques that rival even the powers of Soul Society's Captain-Commander. He can also easily form shock waves with a simple swing of his sword, because of the pressure applied to the blade, that easily pushes reishi particles away. This can also cause a small scale distortion in the fabric of space and time, however, this small effect does not change anything. .]] *'Hategiri' (涯斬り, lit. "Slashing the Horizon"): As the name may imply, Zetto performs a vertical slash. This slash is much more powerful than a regular sword attack: a simple move of the sword can slice through several low-level Shinigami, and creates a small shock wave. A stronger slash can take down an entire row of Shinigami, and severely injure a Captain, and even break down Blut Vene or Hierro. This attack creates a bigger shock wave, that led to several of Seireitei's buildings and walls crumbling. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he hasn't shown much hakuda fighting, the few moments that Zetto relied on physical prowess to attack others showed that he was quite skilled in many ways when fighting unarmed. He was able to kill several low-ranked Shinigami with a few hits. High Intellect: Spirit Weapon Reishi Bow: Like most Quincy, Zetto can wield a spirit bow, that is, just as any other Quincy weapon, composed of reishi particles. This particular bow is called Amanojaku (天邪鬼, lit "Imperial Wicked Demon" or "Demon under the feet of temple guardian statues"). Similarly to 's Ginrei Kojaku bow, Zetto's Amanojaku has a spider net-like pattern. Although he is rarely seen using it, preferring the usage of his sword, it is known that Zetto can fire about 3,000 arrows per second. However, he can also choose to fire bigger arrows, that are roughly the size of javelins. However, he can only fire one at a time, because of their great destructive power. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): One of the Quincy's basic techniques. Heilig Pfeil is a Quincy's ability to shape reishi particles they absorbed into arrows, which they use, most of the times, in conjunction with their spirit bow to fight. Certain Quincy, however, have come up with their own variations, like creating an arrow so big that they can use it as a sword. :*'Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Zetto first used this technique in conjunction with his spirit bow. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Zetto's left shoulder, much like when one uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil. With this technique, he fires a volley of arrows at a single target. ::*'Sternschnuppe' (天国時雨 (シュテルンシンプー), shuterunshinpū; German for "Shooting Star", Japanese for "Drizzling Paradise"): Zetto's own improved version: he rises up to the air with an Hirenkyaku platform, and, as he does, he absorbs a significant amount of reishi that concentrates all around him. He then shoots a wide rain of arrows that fall down on his opponents. The unique feature of these arrows is their power to disintegrate certain things into reishi particles, creating a virtually infinite supply of these. Reishi Sword: Zetto's sword is named Amanoukihashi (天の浮橋, lit. "Imperial Floating Bridge"). Quincy: Vollständig Omunkiel (神の全能 (オムンキエル), Omunkieru; Japanese for "Omnipotence of God"): Omunkiel is Zetto's Quincy: Vollständig. Statistics Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Quincy Category:Antagonists